11 de Marzo
by MiniwaYuno
Summary: (Re-subido) Narración de Fidio: Existe varios tipos de amor y eso lo sabemos todos, permitanme contarles mi historia de "amor" que vivi y al mismo tiempo morí. One shot/Song fic Muerte/Romance Yaoi/AU


**Nota de la Autora: **_Hola, yo aquí trayendo un One shot pero también es Song fic. Los demás avisos están abajo._

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de **Inazuma **_**_Eleven _**_no me pertenecen._

**Avisos: **_mejor que lean y escuchen la canción de:_**_Jueves – La Oreja de Van Gogh_**_. Ya que en esa canción me inspire. Y no quise cambiar la letra, de la canción como otros lo hacen para adaptarla._

_2. Esta pareja me encanta. Y creo que está un poco triste, disculpen las faltas ortográficas._

* * *

><p><strong>11 de marzo<strong>

**Te conocí y a la misma vez te perdí.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fidio Aldena<strong>

**Mark Kruger**

* * *

><p>Desde hace tiempo lo había mirado, su cabello rubio llamaba mi atención junto con sus hermosos ojos aguamarina (<strong>NA:**_como se escriba ese color_). Lo malo era que asistía a otro colegio y eso causaba que tomáramos un tren diferente… al paso del tiempo pensé que estaba loco, enamorarme de una persona que ni conocía ni le hablaba, por Dios.

Sin embargo, le conté lo que me paso a un amigo y sí, me había enamorado, _amor a primera vista_, esas fueron las palabras de mi amigo para ser más exactos.

_Si fuera más guapa. Y un poco más lista.  
>Si fuera especial. Si fuera de revista.<br>Tendría el valor. De cruzar el vagón.  
>Y preguntarte quién eres. Te sientas enfrente.<br>Y ni te imaginas. Que llevo por ti.  
>Mi falda más bonita. Y al verte lanzar.<br>Un bostezo al cristal. Se inundan mis pupilas._

Al paso del tiempo, tomaba el mismo tren que aquel chico, no me importaba caminar 5 cuadras más para llegar a mi escuela, valía la pena, porque así podría verlo. Mi amigo me decía que parecía acosador, pero no importaba, pero después de todo me ayudo a saber cómo se llamaba, y en qué grado iba del colegio que asistía; resulto ser un año mayor que yo.

_De pronto me miras. Te miro y suspiras  
>Yo cierro los ojos. Tú apartas la vista.<br>Apenas respiro. Me hago pequeñita.  
>Y me pongo a temblar.<em>

Regreso a mi casa en el mismo tren que él, se sienta delante de mí, siento que mis mejillas arden. Levanto mi cabeza y veo que me mira, lo miro y aparto la vista, cuando lo tengo así de cerca –son pocas veces y como uno o dos metros de distancia– me siento muy nervioso y sin darme cuenta de que empiezo a temblar.

_Y así pasan los días. De lunes a viernes.  
>Como las golondrinas. Del poema de Bécquer.<br>De estación a estación. Enfrente tú y yo.  
>Va y viene el silencio.<em>

Y así sigo con esa rutina, para verlo. Casi todo los días, de lunes a viernes.

Sin importar que digan los demás, he querido hablarle pero casi siempre está con sus amigos y me da vergüenza. Y cuando está solo, sube mucha gente al tren y eso evita que lo vea y intente hablar con él.

_De pronto me miras. Te miro y suspiras.  
>Yo cierro los ojos. Tú apartas la vista.<br>Apenas respiro. Me hago pequeñita.  
>Y me pongo a temblar.<em>

Nuevamente subo al tren, mis amigos me dicen que me vaya con ellos, solo mi mejor amigo sabe el porqué subo a ese convoy. Entro junto con mi amigo y lo veo –al chico rubio – mis mejillas otra vez empiezan a arder, me siento y lo miro cuando mira a otro lado. Mi compañero me dice que le hable, pero yo me muero de vergüenza y le dijo que no.

Estábamos a unas cuadras para bajar, pero mi compañero dijo que bajáramos antes no importaba que camináramos más de lo normal. Asentí y bajamos, y pero antes de eso, lo mire y me di cuenta que él también me miraba por donde yo estaba y pude notar algo en sus ojos. Que me mejor quise ignorar.

_Y entonces ocurre. Despiertan mis labios.  
>Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando.<br>Supongo que piensas. Qué chica más tonta.  
>Y me quiero morir.<em>

Salí tarde de la escuela, corrí hacia la estación de seguro no lo vería. Pero quería verlo, el tren solo tardo unos 10 minutos y subí, lo mire. ¡Kami! Casi gritaba por verlo – y de emoción–, pero decidí calmarme y sentarme y el único lugar que había espacio era enfrente de él.

Faltaba poco para que bajara y había poca gente, sin darme cuenta de mis labios pronuncian su nombre tartamudeando:

—M-Mark.

De seguro pensara que soy un tarado, tome mi mochila y baje rápidamente, sin importar que tuviera que caminar más de 10 cuadras a mi casa.

_Pero el tiempo se para. Te acercas diciendo.  
>Yo no te conozco. Y ya te echaba de menos.<br>Cada mañana rechazo el directo.  
>Y elijo este tren.<em>

Días después, nos quedamos solos en el vagón y sin darme cuenta se acerca hacia mí.

Y entonces me dice:

—Se que no te conozco pero… —suspira—… te extrañe estos días, que no te vi.

Entonces en ese momento mis mejillas arden nuevamente y él ríe quedamente. Le cuento, que elijo ese tren solo para verlo sin importarme cuanto tenga que caminar, me mira con ternura.

Y se empiezan a escuchar gritos junto con una explosión.

_Y ya estamos llegando. Mi vida ha cambiado.  
>Un día especial. Este 11 de marzo.<br>Me tomas la mano. Llegamos a un túnel.  
>Que apaga la luz.<em>

Me tomo de la mano, me levanto y se apaga la luz. Empecé a templar, no me agradaba lo que estaba sucediendo, otra explosión se escucha. Más gritos de la gente.

_Te encuentro la cara. Gracias a mis manos.  
>Me vuelvo valiente. Y te beso en los labios.<br>Dices que me quieres. Y yo te regalo.  
>El último soplo de mi corazón.<em>

Le acaricio la mejilla con mi mano libre, me abraza por la cadera.

He juntado el suficiente valor en estos días y de pronto… lo beso. Un beso, que disfrute, mi primer beso con él chico que amo. Nos separamos por falta de oxigeno, se acerca a mi oído y me susurra:

—Te quiero.

—Yo igual.

Juntamos nuestras frentes y doy mi último suspiro cuando se escucha la última explosión que pudimos escuchar ambos…

_No importa que hayamos muerto, siempre estaremos juntos… incluso en la muerte._

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _Hola chicas y chicos, espero que este fic les haya gustado, me costó un poco escribirlo y no, no estoy en "_mis días" _ni_"de emo". _Solo quise escribirlo, espero comentarios tanto positivos como negativos._

_Estoy pensando en escribir lo que sentía Mark Kruger, ¿quieren que escriba lo que sintió él? Comente. _

_Cuídense y nos leemos~_


End file.
